<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Alphabet Draco Malfoy by annarchy_marie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397501">NSFW Alphabet Draco Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie'>annarchy_marie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Worship, Top Draco Malfoy, draco x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a fun NSFW Alphabet I decided to do for our favorite Death Eater, Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Alphabet Draco Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sex, Draco will most likely want to take a shower, and definitely with you. He’d run you a nice, warm bath filled with your favorite salts and gels, along with a few to soothe your aching body. He would light a few candles and have a bottle of the finest wine waiting for you. He’d carry you bridal style into the bathroom and gently place you in, then ease his way in behind you. Slowly, he’d massage every part of you that he could touch, he’d wash your hair, make you feel like an absolute goddess. Then, just to show you how worthy you are, he’d grip you under your thighs to pull you up and slowly lower you onto his lap, where his erect member is eager to sink into your core and bring you to another climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B = Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s favorite body part is his hands. He loves the way they run themselves all over your body and the way you react to them. He loves to tangle his long fingers in your hair possessively as he pulls you in for a kiss. More importantly, he loves the way you contract around them as you coat his fingers with your essence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His favorite body part of yours is your mouth. The sound of your voice when you whimper, scream, and moan, especially the way you sound when you’re in a heated argument with him. He likes to watch your lips quiver when he knows you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he loves the feel of your tongue and lips moving rhythmically on his hard cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco knows the only place his cum should be is deep inside you. Down your throat, in your pussy. He loves the way you drink every drop of him as you look deep in his eyes, a silent promise that he belongs to you, just as you belong to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D = Dirty Secret</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dirty secret is that he loves being called “Daddy”. He loves it when you submit to him and give yourself to him in every way possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He secretly likes to go down on you after he’s emptied himself inside of you. Not only for your pleasure, but because the way your combined juices taste is something he can never get enough of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s no secret that Draco Malfoy is a sex god. There’s a reason he’s the King of the Dungeons in Slytherin house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>F = Favorite Position</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s favorite position? He wants you tied up, bound, and bent over his bed with your legs spread wide and face buried in the pillows so you can scream as loud as you want without anyone else hearing you. He’ll often times have one hand braced on your hip, but his other hand will be between your thighs with a vibrator on your most sensitive bud as he slowly thrusts his cock against your g-spot. He’ll quicken his pace to tease you, but right as you’re on the edge, he’ll slow back down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he definitely will reveal his secret humorous and sensitive side to you before or after sex, Draco is completely focused and serious in the moment. His one goal is to make sure both of you achieve maximum pleasure, as many times as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H = Hair (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hair down there is slightly darker than his silky, platinum locks on his head, and he always makes sure to keep himself trimmed, as per your request. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment? Romantic aspect)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You will be the only one to know Draco romantically. He’ll take you out on the best dates and spoil you with gifts. It takes a while for him to really open up to you, but when he does, he’ll make sure you fall asleep every night knowing just how special you are to him. You’ll probably have a lot of doubts about his intentions with you in the beginning, but once he lets you in, he’ll make sure he spends every moment making it up to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco knows he doesn’t need to jack off, but sometimes he likes to do it in front of you or in places he knows you’ll catch him simply because he knows how much you secretly like it. He likes the way you bite and lick your lips when his cum slides down his length. If you’d just ask nicely, he’ll let you slurp it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ll both discover years later when you decide to start a family that Mr. Malfoy has a pregnancy kink. Nothing makes him happier than knowing you’re pregnant with his child. He adores the way your skin glows, how your breasts swell, and the way your milk looks when it slides down your nipples. Draco has absolutely no problem helping massage and suck them when you’re in pain and need relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco also loves it when you choke him, just as much as it turns him on when you give him complete control over you. Choke him, call him Daddy, run your tongue along the shell of his ear, and for Merlin’s sake, leave your love marks all over him to wear proudly. He loves it when you stake your claim on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Praise kink. He loves to be told how much you’re enjoying having sex with him, and he’ll even reward you with praises of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L = Location (Favorite place to do the do)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His favorite location is anywhere in his house, his safe space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M = Motivation (What turns them on?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about you in general, knowing he finally has you would turn him on, but he also gets even more excited when you wear a specific lotion, perfume, or lingerie just because you know he likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N = No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do. Before doing anything extreme in the bedroom, he would ask for consent and help you come up with a safe word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he might appreciate your ass, grabbing, touching, and spanking are as far as he’s willing to take things in that department. Even if you ask nicely. He’s just not into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco definitely doesn’t like degradation, either for himself or for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O = Oral (Preference for giving or receiving, skill, etc)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving oral is his specialty, and he knows it. He knows just which spots to kiss, lick, flick, press, and suck to have you squirming and writhing under his tongue and fingers. He definitely doesn’t mind when you grind your slick center against him, seeking your release either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like any man, he also likes receiving oral, but only if you’re in the mood to. For him, sex is more about you than it is him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P = Pace (Are they fast and rough, slow and sensual?) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace depends on how quick you are to orgasm, and the atmosphere. He’s all for rough and fast, punishing sex, but when he’s feeling more romantic, he loves to take his time with you. He’ll make love to you for hours, but if you need it, he’ll tap you out in a matter of minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q = </span>
  <span>Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco loves sex. He doesn’t prefer quickies, but if neither of you can stand to wait any longer, he’ll make sure he gets the job done whenever, wherever, and however he needs to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks?) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything you want to do, Draco will want to do it to, unless that includes anal. He’ll even have tricks up his sleeve that you probably never even thought about but will wish you had when he’s done with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s properly trained and in top shape. Draco’s performance will never let you down. If he had it his way, you’d never leave his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whips, vibrators, handcuffs, sex swings, floggers, gags, rope. He’ll use any of these on you if you’ll please let him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not very keen on having most of these used on himself, though. Make sure you ask nicely first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>U = Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s ultimate goal is to make you have as many orgasms as he can draw out of you, most of the time. However, the more powerful your orgasm is, the better his will be. He loves to edge you until you’re almost crying and begging for release. Painlessly, of course. He’ll know when enough is enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he has a praise kink, Draco will moan in your ear until he has you cumming from just the sound of it. When he’s really caught up in the moment, you can expect to hear a low growl as he pounds into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W = Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco has never liked to take a girl’s virginity. He never wanted to be anyone’s first, as he was always afraid of someone having such a deep attachment to him when he knew he wouldn’t be capable of reciprocating it. He may have been a prat in the past, but deep down, he hates hurting people in any way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were his first virgin, and he nearly cried when you finally told him, after he had already fallen in love with you. After you reassured him, he realized he was glad that no one else had ever had you, though. He wouldn’t be able to stand the thought of you with anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had also always hated the idea of tattoos after the war ended. The torment the Dark Mark had put him through was almost too much for him to bear, but one day, after spending many years with you of happiness, he decided to get your Patronus tattooed on him. He found that not every permanent mark was a bad one and having the symbol of your happiest moments embedded in his skin gave everything a new meaning. It helped to heal him and help him move on from the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything but average, his thick member is about nine inches long. He always makes sure you’re prepared to take every inch of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Draco’s not having sex, he’s thinking about sex and everything he can’t wait to do to you when he can finally get his hands on you again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As exhausted as the two of you will surely be after sex, the sensitive side of him can’t resist how beautiful you look when you’re sleepy. He loves your lazy smile, and your half-lidded eyes. He loves your soft voice and enjoys talking with you until you fall asleep in his arms. He memorizes all of your features when you’re just about to pass out, and when he finally follows after you, you’ll never know this, but he’ll have the sexiest smirk on his face. He’ll take a lot of pride in the fact that he was able to wear you out as well.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>